Pink Carnation
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Jumin Han has very specific tastes when it comes to clothing, and Kohina Kwon understands perfectly. Jumin/OC angst, fluff, romance, and feels. AU for some canon events, but still works with the main story for MM. Originally posted on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Carnation**

* * *

Gray eyes dancing, a bell jingle above the door, a sense of peace. . .

 _He_ was staring at her. . . The goosebumps that rose on her arms and the back of her neck were clear signs of it. But it was the anxious little flip of her stomach, that truly alerted Kohina Kwon to his attention. A happy smile rose to the young woman's lips before she'd even fully turned to greet her favorite customer, a gentle greeting slipping past her tongue.

"Jumin, welcome. . . I see you got my message from this morning."

Intent gray eyes met the woman's unblinkingly, as the handsome man dipped his head ever so slightly. "Of course. It wouldn't do to waste precious time. It's good to see you, Kohina."

Kohina felt her heart flip once more, as she shared a peaceful moment of silence with the infamous Jumin Han- corporate businessman, millionaire, _and_ her most cherished customer.

Years ago, Kohina's father had made quite the name for himself as a fashion icon and tailor of some renown. He had designed and made clothing for the wealthiest families and had even dabbled in the fashion circuits. And as his only child and heir, Kohina had learned the trade and taken on her father's private clientele when he'd retired. For the first three years, Kohina had thrived, filling her father's shoes and then some. But with time Kohina had lost her clients, due to unforeseen events. Name by name her list of patrons dwindled, until only _one_ man remained.

It had been Kohina's greatest wish to have her father's name live on through her, but fate hadn't permitted it. . . Though luckily enough, Jumin had stayed her faithful client even after her notoriety had been forgotten. It was an odd sort of charity that she had come to rely upon.

Mr. Jumin Han had become the staple of Kohina's business when her father had passed away. And now he was her sole customer.

Currently, the woman's smile grew just a bit softer as she beckoned for Jumin to follow her deeper into the store. As they fell in stride, side by side, the much smaller of the two looked up at her guest with a twinkle in her eye. She was met with a raised eyebrow and a question.

"What is it?" His deep voice broke the silence, but didn't ever raise past the polite volume level.

"Just wondering about _those_. . ." She said gesturing to the item he held casually in his left hand. "They're stunning."

Jumin lifted the bouquet of flowers he'd been holding at his side. He didn't hesitate as he offered them to Kohina. "Oh these? My assistant put them in my office this morning. I don't have a use for them, but if they suit your tastes you are welcome to take them off my hands."

Though he said it matter of factly, they both knew it was a lie. His assistant _hadn't_ gotten them, and he hadn't brought them on a mere _whim_. But neither questioned it, as Kohinatook the bouquet from him and inhaled deeply.

"Oh they are heavenly!" she murmured, glancing up at him gratefully. "This place is so barren these days, I think these beauties will help brighten the atmosphere. Add some color and light in just the right way. . ."

"I like your attitude, forever positive and looking forward." Jumin commented, making Kohina's face grow pink to match the flowers.

"Well, our path in life only goes forward, so why not enjoy the journey instead of digging in your heels and trying to look back?"

"Hmmm. Very well put. I agree wholeheartedly. Always live in the moment and make the best of it."

Kohinasmelled the flowers one last time before she excused herself to put them in a vase. When she returned just a moment later, Jumin was in his usual spot- standing before her ceiling length mirrors. It was always business with them. . .Well _and_ the occasional bouquet or tidbit gift, but neither was really keeping track.

Kohina came to stand behind Jumin, her eyes traveling up and down his fine physique innocently. It was a part of her profession to size people up and know exact measurements, and she had long since gotten over her embarrassment at touching and gazing at Jumin for fittings. Though she wasn't aware this time, that while she did so, a pair of intelligent gray eyes followed her every move and drank her up.

"I messaged you because your order is finished and ready to try." She said as her eyes finally found his in the mirror. "But before we begin, was there anything new you'd like to request? Or are we just doing a test and pick up today?"

Jumin straightened his suit coat with easy fingers as he replied. "I was looking for a new tie, if you're up to it?"

Her eyes grew brighter. "Always, Jumin. You never need to ask. What were you thinking for colors?"

"I had no preference. I thought perhaps you might have some professional suggestions on the matter."

"Well. . . what's the occasion? Work? A party? An outing?"

"Work meeting," he offered. "A group of ladies I'm meant to win over, or so I'm told."

Kohina nodded her understanding before coming around to face him. "Well, if you're wanting to look amazing, I'd go with your signature navy blue, or black, or a royal purple. . . But. . ."

"Go on." Jumin urged her gently, his gaze intent. "What other option would you advise?"

"If you _really_ want to catch their attention. . . I'd suggest a pastel pink or lilac purple shade." As his brow rose, she held up a pacifying hand. "Hear me out. . . They are odd shades I know, but with your gray eyes and dark hair, it'll really make your features prominent. Not every man can wear shades like the ones I'm suggesting, but you could pull it off if you wanted too."

Jumin was silent, gauging Kohina's words for sometime before he nodded curtly. "Alright. I'll test out your theory."

"Thank you for your trust, Jumin. I promise the shade won't be flamboyant or inappropriate. I'll keep it tasteful. . . So are we thinking lilac or pink?"

"Surprise me," he said looking away from her and back to his image in the mirror surface. "You've more than earned my trust. Your work speaks for itself."

Kohina blushed before her happy smile returned. "Well, I _do_ have a client that's worth pleasing, you know. . . I always do my best work when it's your orders."

Jumin flashed her a small smile in return and nodded, before the woman turned on her heel to retrieve his recent work order from her backroom.

For the next twenty minutes, Jumin tried on his new custom made suit. It was a mere ritual to try on the new articles of clothing, but Kohina's measurements were never off. She had made his wardrobe for years and had never disappointed him yet. Whether it was casual dress or his work suits, Kohina was Jumin's go to seamstress.

"So, how does it feel?" Kohina asked as she smoothed her hands over his pant leg to make it settle.

"Perfection." Jumin complimented easily, as he straightened the vest.

"I'd say the man _wearing it_ makes it look perfect. . . But that's just me." Kohina teased as she moved to check her masterpiece one last time.

"I can't argue with you," he returned, making her smile again. "The man and the suit are impeccable."

The seamstress nodded as she eyed the sleeves and vest. "Definitely . . . _Ohh_ , by the way, did you go get your kitty? I remember you saying you were going to get one."

"Yes, I got her. Would you like to see a picture of my beautiful little one?"

Kohina said that she would, and appropriately cooed over the fluffy white kitten, as Jumin showed her the pictures on his phone. "She's so glossy white and gorgeous! You must be very happy with her."

"Yes. I've only had her three days and she's already become the dearest lady of my life."

Kohina hummed appreciatively. "So have you settled on a name for her yet? Such a lovely lady has to have a matching name."

"I was thinking about calling her Elizabeth."

"Just Elizabeth?" At Jumin's interested look Kohinacontinued. "It's just . . . she's a grand cat and Elizabeth is a well used name... Perhaps if you add something to it-?"

"What are you suggesting?" He looked almost amused now, though his manner was as calculated as always.

"Perhaps _Duchess_ Elizabeth. . . Or _Milady_ Elizabeth . . . _Ohhh!_ Or _Elizabeth the 3rd!"_

"Elizabeth the 3rd? . . . How absurd. Where did that suggestion come from?"

Kohina laughed softly as she moved to her clipboard to write down some notes. "Well, you don't have to use it, Jumin. It was just a thought, though I will admit it was a bit silly."

"Silly _and_ out of place," he agreed. ". . . But I'm glad that you are interested in my cat's well-being." Jumin said this as he went back into the changing room to switch into his other suit.

"Absolutely, Jumin! You're my friend and most cherished customer! Of course I'm interested!"

"I'm your _only_ customer, Kohina." He corrected from within the changing room, and almost smiled when he heard her scoff.

"Yes, yes, my _only_ customer. But also _cherished_. Even before you were my only client, I was eager to have you visit. And if you say that _money_ was my reason, I'll smack you."

"Money is always a factor, Kohina...but please continue."

As he shrugged into the remainder of his clothing, Kohina replied, "You've been a dear friend these past years, Jumin. Even without the business you bring me, I always look forward to our chats and visits."

Jumin was silent as he came out of the changing room, and stared at Kohina who was waiting for him. And once again her face transformed into pure happiness.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get mushy on you. I know you _hate_ that. But I meant what I said. . . and well, I know that whatever you name your cat, that she'll be in good hands and be content with you."

"Thank you, Kohina. I appreciate the sentiment."

She nodded as Jumin handed her the suit he'd changed out of. Then as he watched she began to fold and pack up his newest purchase and put it into a custom box. As Kohina was caught up in this task, Jumin let his eyes wander over the familiar plains of her face unhurriedly. His brows drew down at the corners as he took in the obvious changes of the seamstress.

Earlier that year, Kohina Kwon had been diagnosed with stage three breast cancer, and with the terrible news she'd had to cut back on her workload. She'd lost her clients, and her health had become poor, but still she continued to make his clothes. At first he had merely given her business because she was a master of her field. . . but somewhere along the way, it had become something more than that. He found himself tipping her more and coming back for smaller items that held little significance.

She had done some chemo treatment, and had lost her beautiful midnight hair in the process. Now, a ruffled scarf covered her head, matching her sunflower dress perfectly. But even with all her troubles, Kohina continued to smile and work hard. No matter how weak she was or how many doctor's visits she had, the woman always finished her orders. Jumin had gained a sincere respect and admiration for her as she fought her illness, and had felt the claws of grief dig into his heart when she'd told him the news that the cancer had spread again.

Kohina was _dying_. One day soon, she would be gone from the earth and he would never see her again. The thought made uncomfortable emotions twist in his heart and mind, but he never showed it. Her trial was hard enough without the burden of his emotions. So he did the only thing suitable for the situation. . .

Every week he made small orders (for outrageous prices) whenever possible, tipped more money than was considered decent, and brought her small tokens of affection. From the silver bracelet she was currently wearing on her wrist, to the lovely bouquet of flowers she'd just put in her mother's old vase. Each present was simple, casual, but full of meaning.

In his own way, Jumin Han loved Kohina Kwon, and he had done his best to show her through his actions. Words could be misconstrued, but _actions_ spoke volumes.

As Kohina finished bagging his suit, she looked up curiously to ask him a question. "By the way, Jumin, I forgot to ask you what kind of flowers you brought? They are lovely but I cannot recall their name."

"They're Pink Carnations." He said fighting back the ache in his heart, as he took his suit and thanked her with a lingering handshake.

"They are so delicate, so beautiful. . . . Aren't Carnations symbolic for love or admiration?" Kohina wondered as she walked him back to the front of the store.

"Yes, among other things." He answered as he regarded the woman he knew he'd end up losing.

"Like what?"

". . . Remembrance of times past. A vow never to forget."

Understanding shone in the woman's eyes as she looked at her favorite customer. For a moment she was still, before she moved forward and leaned up on tip-toe to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. "The carnation suits us well, my dear friend. Thank you for bringing it."

Jumin let in a drawn breath, as he studied the remarkable woman in front of him. "I'm glad you accepted it, Kohina."

Kohina beamed at him, before she turned on her heel and called over her shoulder. "Come back in two days, Jumin. Your _pink_ tie will be ready then."

Jumin raised his hand in farewell before he left the shop. His thoughts were light bittersweet frothy things, as he made his way back to pick up Elizabeth (newly christened ' _the 3rd')_ from Assistant Kang.

" _A pink tie to match our carnations . . ."_ He thought with a small smile _. "How appropriate."_

* * *

 **~ Flower Language: Pink Carnations mean - (I'll never forget you) ~**

 ***0*0*0*0***

 **A/N:** Before you scream at me that this isn't canon, please note that ** this fic is an Alternate Universe story.**

It can work with canon events, but _how_ Jumin named his cat and who he could have possibly loved before the events of main game for Mystic Messenger, is up for grabs. ;)

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I think I might write a epilogue for this one with a closing scene with Kohina and Jumin. But I dunno~ Drop me a review if you liked the story!

 _ **~Lyn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Part Two~**

* * *

Kohina could feel nervous butterflies rising in her stomach and chest, as she checked her phone for the fifth time in three minutes. It had been two days since Jumin had come to pick up his suit. And like she had promised, his newest order (a pink necktie) was ready. But if the seamstress was being honest, her anxiety stemmed from something else entirely. . .

This was the last order she'd be able to accept from Jumin Han, before her final round of chemotherapy began. The doctors weren't optimistic, but they had signed her up in the hopes that perhaps a miracle might occur, or in the very least help her final year of life to be a pleasant one. She would be too weak after chemo to make any more orders, and she lamented the loss it would cost her. She wouldn't be able to see Jumin every week like clockwork. . . Her final happy indulgence would disappear from her life, like so many things since she'd been diagnosed.

Normally Kohina was a woman who tended to look for the silver lining in every situation, but this time she couldn't. . . Though nothing had ever been confessed aloud, Kohina loved Jumin with all her heart, and considered him to be her dearest friend. Losing him would be like having half of her heart ripped out. His absence would be duly felt and mourned.

But Kohina wasn't one to bask in sorrow. If she was, surely the news of her breast cancer would have ruined what remained of her life. But _no_. There was always something to be gained, so the woman now set her hesitation aside and waited with a apprehensive lump in her throat.

Kohina had always been cautious of her actions around Jumin. She never said exactly what she felt, following his lead in the matter. But now, with so much to lose, she had made the decision to be bold. If only for today, she would be courageous. The time was _now_ , before her final attempt at treatment began.

Kohina fingered her phone as she counted the seconds, before it rather suddenly began to ring. Faster than she thought possible with her shaking fingers, Kohina answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _ **Hello, Kohina."**_ The deep familiar voice replied over the speaker, making her face light up with happiness. " _ **I got your message earlier. Sorry I couldn't respond before. I was in a meeting with my father."**_

"No apologies necessary, Jumin. I know you're a very busy man." She could almost hear the appreciation in his tone as he answered.

" _ **Thank you. I knew you would understand- you always do. . . Are you currently at the shop?"**_

"Yes, I'm here. I have your new necktie whenever you'd like to come pick it up." Though the comment was casual, Kohina knew for a fact that he'd come before the day was through. Jumin Han was never one to shun obligations, and she doubted he'd start now.

" _ **Good. I'll be there in two minutes."**_

"Two minutes? How can you get here so quickly?" She laughed gently.

" _ **. . . I was already in the neighborhood on another matter of business."**_ Both knew that there was no other business that he frequented in the nearby vicinity, but neither brought attention to the fact. " _ **I'll be there soon. If that's alright, of course?"**_

"Oh yes, it's fine!" Kohina hurried to say. "I'll be waiting."

" _ **Then I'll see you momentarily."**_

"See you soon, Jumin."

They both hung up, and Kohina felt like her smile would split her face in two. With purposeful steps, Kohina moved to her back room and set her plan in motion.

* * *

It was exactly two minutes later that the bell above the shop door tinkled, and Jumin Han entered. Today he wore the suit Kohina had made for him on his last visit, with a deep gray tie and matching handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket. He was dressed like a modern day king, but nothing less would have sufficed for the Han Heir.

Jumin was barely past the threshold, before he was calling out for his seamstress. "Kohina?"

Even saying her name brought a pang to his chest. . . Before meeting Kohina the idea of a single word causing emotional reactions would have seemed ludicrous to Jumin. But now it was all too believable.

When there was no immediate reply, Jumin moved over to the front counter. There resting on the surface was his new pink necktie. Without hesitation, he loosened the gray one he was wearing, and traded it out for the pink. As he tied it quickly about his neck, Jumin was pleased that it was the perfect length and width, not to mention incredibly soft and beautifully made. A pale pink cloth mixed with the slightest touch of creme white highlights- so simple and so undeniably gorgeous. It had come from Kohina, so the corporate heir wasn't surprised at the craftsmanship. The woman could make anything look good, if given the proper time and materials.

Jumin now waited with a lifted brow, before Kohina finally appeared from the depths of the backroom. As his seamstress came fully into the room, Jumin felt his breath catch in his throat. He beheld her unblinkingly and with rapture.

Normally Kohina wore a simple blouse and pair of slacks, or perhaps a sundress. But today, she resembled a _queen._ Bedecked in a pastel pink evening gown with pearl white trim, Kohina slowly walked forward. Long black waves of hair rolled down her shoulders, mimicking the shade and style she'd had before she'd lost her hair. Pink lipstick and shoes finished the striking ensemble.

Jumin regarded the beautiful woman in front of him intently, and felt his heart flip. He stood silently, merely watching Kohina as she hesitantly came to a stop several feet away from him.

"Umm. . . I-I-I. . ." She stumbled over her words, blushing despite the natural sickly pallor of her skin. She stopped and after seeing Jumin's stare, she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, Jumin. . . I'm such an _idiot."_

Her eyes never opened, but now tears slowly trickled from the corners of her clamped lids. "When I was planning this, it seemed like such a good idea. . .But I didn't think it through. I look ridiculous. . ."

Kohina 's eyes had remained closed as she berated herself. But if she had been paying attention, she would have been stunned into silence by the look that her favorite customer gave her.

Jumin now soundlessly strode forward, closing the distance between them, before he hesitantly raised a hand to gently wipe away Kohina 's tears. At the unexpected contact, the woman's eyes fluttered open in surprise, before she met with his unrelenting gray gaze.

As the two stared at each other, Jumin's fingers brushed over Kohina 's cheeks, wiping away the last of her tears. Then, the corporate millionaire flashed her a affectionate smile that made her weak in the knees.

"You are _beautiful_ , Kohina. Anyone who thinks otherwise isn't worth listening to." Then as he withdrew his hand, he lifted a brow and looked down at her gown. "The dress is stunning. Your own creation?"

Kohina blushed before placing her hand on Jumin's forearm. The contact was feather light, but both felt it like an electric shock. "Yes, I made the dress. . . I thought that if I wore it, it would give me courage."

He seemed intrigued. "Courage to do what?"

Kohina averted her gaze, looking at the floor before saying quickly, "I wanted to ask you for a favor, before I told you my bad news. . . But it just seems silly now."

Jumin's hand once again raised to Kohina 's face, moving her chin so that she was looking at him again. Secretly, he wished that they could remain this way forever- with her attention solely focused on him. But such dreams were vain and unrealistic, so he pushed past it.

"You have more than earned any favor I could give you, Kohina. Ask and it will be so." When she still seemed hesitant, he spoke again, eyes changing into an unreadable emotion. "Your news. . . Is it the cancer?"

Kohina nodded, unknowingly squeezing Jumin's forearm tighter than before. It broke his heart.

"I'm starting my final round of chemo treatments tomorrow, so I won't be able to make any more orders for you. . . I _hate it_ , but there's no getting around it. I'm so sorry."

Jumin shook his head. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. We both knew that this would be a possibility, so it's no good pretending that we can change it."

"You're right," Kohina agreed. "But I still wish I could find a way to continue making your clothes. It brings me joy . . . and I will miss it." _I will miss you,_ Kohina wanted to say, but her tongue wouldn't obey.

"You can't think like that, Kohina. Your health is more important."

"I know." Kohina found that she was tearing up again, and shook her head, finally meeting his gaze once more. "But if I don't make your clothes, I won't see you anymore! And I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again! . . . I just- _I just. . ."_

The woman fell into dejected silence, before Jumin's expression caught her attention. He almost seemed. . . was that annoyance shining in his gray eyes?

"Kohina . . . Do you really think I'll stop visiting you because you no longer make things for me?" His tone was crisp, his question blunt.

"W-Won't you?"

Jumin sighed, as if the answer was obvious, before he surprised them both. Without hesitation, the man wrapped his arms around the seamstress and tenderly embraced her. His hands barely touched her, as if she might break, but he didn't shy away or try to play it off. Kohina 's mouth hung open in an unflattering way before she willingly returned the hug.

"I'm not going to leave you alone to face this," Jumin said quietly, as he held her. "Our business doesn't end with clothing and transactions, Kohina. It never has."

Kohina pulled back to look at him. ". . . You feel the same way as I do, _don't you_?"

He was close enough that Kohina could feel his cool breath on her cheeks, as he replied softly, "You know I do. Anything else would be a waste for the both of us."

Kohina laughed quietly, her relief obvious as she returned to hugging her favorite customer, her head resting on his shoulder. His hands lazily rubbed her back, feeling both her skin and the neckline of the silk gown. The action was so foreign and yet so familiar, that they were swept away for several minutes, before Jumin finally spoke again.

"Now that the 'bad news' is taken care of, what did you want to ask me?"

Kohina let her fingers trace the line of Jumin's suit, before she looked up at him bashfully. "Well. . . It's totally silly, but I was going to ask you if you'd . . . dance with me?"

His brow lifted in question. "Why would you want to dance with me, Kohina?"

"Well, years ago when my father was still in charge of the business, he was invited to your father's Annual Christmas Ball. He took me as his plus one."

"It was the first time we met," Jumin agreed, still looking curious.

"Yes," Kohina agreed. "But I saw you before we were introduced. . . You were dancing with a beautiful young lady. She had lovely blonde hair and kept laughing when you twirled her. . . And I remember wanting to take her place. The way you glided across the floor with her, as if the dance was the most important thing you'd ever do. . . I wanted to know what that felt like. . ." Kohina now stopped, embarrassed by her admittance, but felt better when Jumin smiled at her.

"It must have been Rika," he mused. "She's the only one I've ever danced with in public, aside from my old dancing instructor…"

"You took lessons?"

"Yes, my father insisted upon it. He said it was the mark of a true gentleman." Jumin shook his head with mild amusement, before he raised his hand to Kohina with a twinkle in his eye. "If it will make you happy. . . May I claim the next dance, Miss Kwon?"

"I would be honored, Mr. Han."

Kohina's heart raced as she accepted Jumin's hand, feeling his other immediately come to grasp her waist. His fingers cupped her side, large and pleasant, and she felt chills run through her spine. She had dreamed of this for so long, that for a moment, her body didn't ache from the cancer and her sickness almost seemed to fade away.

Kohina half expected Jumin to lead her in a waltz or two step. . . But instead, he held her as close as possible and swayed with her in tow. Kohina melted into him, her head resting on his chest, as they seemed to flow across an unseen lake. Though they hardly moved, Kohina felt as if she was flying, and she hummed happily. It was only as Jumin pulled off the wig she was wearing, that Kohina was brought back to the present.

"What? _Why-?"_

"You don't need it," Jumin said, casually tossing the wig away. "You're lovely enough without it, Kohina."

"Now I know you're teasing me," Kohina laughed softly. "A bald, sickly woman isn't beautiful."

"She is," Jumin said calmly, his tone ordering her agreeance. "When her partner cares so deeply for her."

Kohina held Jumin's hand tighter in her own, as they continued to sway. "She loves him too, you know. . . And she adores him in pink."

Jumin now laughed, a quiet rumble that made Kohina automatically join in. He glanced down at his new pink necktie, as Kohina reached up to smooth it out. "Well, my seamstress has good taste. She picked the shade out for me."

"Well, she wanted to match you today." Kohina teased as she gestured to her gown. "Pink is our color, remember?"

"The carnations. I recall."

Jumin gracefully spun Kohina out of his hold, before bringing her back in tenderly. As his hand closed around her waist again he leaned his forehead against hers, his gaze becoming almost bittersweet.

"What time do your doctors want you to check in tomorrow?"

"Five a.m. they wanted to run some tests before I begin the chemo."

Jumin nodded, but since their foreheads were still touching, he ended up nuzzling Kohina , making the woman's breath catch in her throat.

"I'll be parked outside your house at 4:30. Plenty of time to get to the hospital and check in."

"You don't have to-"

"I _want_ too." Jumin interjected, staring into her very soul. "You aren't going to face this alone. I won't allow it. I will be by your side, no matter what lies ahead."

Kohina felt her heart twist as she considered the sorrow that the future could hold. If she lost her battle she wouldn't be the only one to suffer. . . Jumin would be broken too. Kohina felt her eyes grow misty as she leaned forward and kissed the love of her life. As her lips melded into Jumin's, a single thought ran through her head, again and again.

 _Please, let me live. . . Let me live so that I won't break his heart. . ._

* * *

 **A/N:** So this story kinda exploded on me. ^^ It'll be around 2 more parts, so stay tuned! I hope you all are enjoying! I'd love to hear what you all think!

 **Special thanks** to **RandomReader** for reviewing! ^^

 ** _~Lyn_**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Part Three ~**

* * *

Jumin Han forced his gray eyes shut, momentarily blocking out the brightly lit hospital corridor. The muted sounds and sterile scents that surrounded him were off putting, but his apprehension put all other thoughts and feelings to rest. In his hand, he held a bouquet of pink carnations, as had become his custom in the past two months. And despite how often he gifted them to Kohina, she never seemed to grow tired of them.

Kohina . . . his lovely seamstress. His ill princess. . .

Jumin forced himself to take deep breaths, as several minutes passed, and he heard other visitors and medical personnel pass him. His world was on a sliding axis, and it was all he could do to stay standing and calm. There had been many times in his life where he had felt lonesome. Many times when his lack of connection and emotion with others had weighed heavily on his shoulders. But nothing could compare to the pain he bore now.

"Mr. Han?"

Jumin opened his eyes immediately, regarding the nurse who had addressed him. "Yes?"

"Miss Kwon is ready to see you now. She's weak and a bit groggy, but she expressed the desire for you to come in."

Jumin nodded and began to walk past the nurse, before she continued. "Sir, Doctor Hwang said you can stay past visiting hours if you like. . . Considering the diagnosis."

The nurse's words cut him like a knife, and it was all he could do to nod again. He pushed past the matronly woman, before rapping his knuckles softly against the door to Kohina 's hospital room. He didn't hear an answer, and entered quietly, closing the door behind him.

"J. . . Jumin?"

"Yes, Kohina. It's me." His heart melted at the way her lips pulled up into a small smile.

Kohina lay propped up in her hospital bed, covered in several warmed blankets; her head pressed back languidly into the pillows. In one arm she had an IV drip, but the bag was empty of any medicine. The nurse apparently hadn't changed it out yet.

In the space of two months, Kohina had seemingly aged a decade. She was small and frail, her skin paper thin and grayish in color. Her chest heaved with the labor of her breath, as she weakly reached for the man at the threshold of her bed.

He placed the flowers down, before sitting in the chair at her bedside. Gently he took her hand into his own. She was cold to the touch and clammy. Nothing at all like she had once been. But he didn't recoil. He could _never_ recoil from _her._

"You came," she rasped, her smile still lighting her features.

Jumin placed a kiss to her hand, before trapping it again. "This is the only place I could be, Kohina. It's where you are."

"I'd prefer the shop. . . Or a field of wildflowers, blowing in the wind…" She stopped, trying to catch her breath, before squeezing his hand. "But if you're here, then I'm happy."

Jumin rubbed his thumbs against her knuckles, staring at her silently for several drawn minutes. He read the plains of the woman's face, and felt emotions well up in his chest. They almost choked him, and he struggled to swallow it down. _No_. He couldn't be weak. Not when Kohina needed him to be impregnable. Her last memories couldn't be of him weeping. He'd never forgive himself if he caused her more pain than she was already facing. Their parting would be crippling, but for her, he would find a way to survive it.

"Doctor Hwang …. told you?" Her tone gave nothing away, but the resolution in her eyes nearly killed him.

"He called me on my way here." Jumin found himself unable to say more, as gray orbs met light brown . How could he ever bring himself to say it aloud? How could he ever accept what was happening? Even the most steadfast of men couldn't face this foe without fear or doubt. But he still wished he knew how to be brave. To be unyielding and strong. . . To _not_ feel so helpless. _Worthless._

Jumin closed his eyes as a wave of sadness hit him. He tried to push back the tears that welled behind his lashes, but they came anyway. He fought desperately to hide them from his beloved seamstress, but she saw them and her grip on his hand tightened.

"No," she whispered reaching out to cup his face. "Jumin, don't turn away. . . Don't hide what… you feel." He turned into her touch; his hot tears running down her palm and wrist.

"You deserve a man who is unwavering. A champion to serve your needs. A man who can _save_ you. . . But I can't. No money, or expertise, or wisdom will stop this from happening. There is nothing to negotiate or bargain for. I am out of my depth for the first time in my life… During the time when it matters the most..." His voice broke with emotion as his mental walls crumbled to dust. His heart was breaking, and he couldn't stop the twisting threads in his mind from knotting.

Until he heard Kohina begin to cry. Horrified, Jumin looked at her, before he realized that her tears weren't ones of sorrow. . . Instead, she smiled through them and her eyes twinkled lovingly.

"You silly man. . . Don't you realize you've already saved me?" Her breathing was harsh, but her words were light and happy, shocking him.

"Kohina, you don't know what you're saying. The morphine-"

"Isn't in my system," she finished for him. "I asked them to wait for my dose until after we'd spoken. . . I wanted to have a clear. . . mind… when we said our goodbyes…"

"Kohina..." More tears came, cutting his vocal cords off before he could say more. Her name was all he could murmur, and it felt like the sweetest prayer he'd ever offered.

"I want you to listen to me, Jumin," she said, smiling sweetly through her pain. "You _have_ saved me, since the day we met. . . You have been my friend and . . . the love of my life. . . You have shared time and your heart with me. . . You've given me the deeper part of yourself that you always hide from others … and I found it _beautiful_.

"You stood by me through all of this darkness... and helped me see a happy ending…"

"How can it be happy when you're leaving me?" Jumin gazed at her with overcast gray eyes. He'd never shown so much emotion before, not even to his father. . . But for once, he didn't hold back. Not if this was to be the last moments they shared. Besides, she would have seen through him, even if he _did_ repress it. She'd always seen him for who he was.

"It is happy because we taught each other how to _love_." The smile in her voice was palpable. "I'm afraid of dying, Jumin. . . But knowing that you're here. . . That _someone_ will miss me when I'm gone? . . . It makes it bearable. I can go in peace, knowing that you're still _here._ "

"A piece of me will go with you, Kohina. And it'll never come back." He knew his heart would never be the same when she died. Even with her positive words of passing.

"And a piece of me will stay with _you."_ She replied. "I shall be there with you, in every moment until we meet again. . . I will love you no matter where I am, my dear Jumin Han."

"I planned on encouraging your transition- of being your rock. But instead, it is you comforting me."

"You've always been my cornerstone. It's my turn to lift you up." She joked, before grimacing. She'd been too long without morphine. But when he offered to call the nurse she refused.

"No morphine. . . Not now. . ."

"But you're hurting."

"Yes. But I can't think with the drugs. And I want to remember all of this… Every second before I go. . . So that when I'm reborn the memories will be fresh." She stopped to think before saying simply. "I'll come back as a carnation. And when you see me, you'll know I'm at peace. . . And you'll be _happy_."

"I will count the days until you come back to me, Kohina ." He leaned down, to where she rested amid the pillows and blankets and kissed her tenderly. He lingered as long as possible, as their tears mixed together and her heart began to slow. "Until the day you give the piece of my heart back, I'll be waiting. . ."

" _Jumin_." She said his name in between rapid, painful inhales, before her eyes glazed over.

As he called the nurse, Jumin felt his sorrow consume him. He watched as they administered the last dose of morphine to his unresponsive love. And he sat long into the night, until the exact moment when Kohina 's heart stopped. He held onto her until the doctor and nurses came to take her body away. He watched as if made of stone, as they placed the sheet over her slack face, and lifted her onto a gurney.

Then as they wheeled her away, Jumin glanced down at the bedside table where he'd placed the pink bouquet hours before. Numbly he fingered the flowers he'd brought with him, letting the silken petals run across his fingers, as he wept freely.

 _The pink carnation._ He thought _. A remembrance of times past. A pledge never to forget._

 _Our flower. . . No._ _ **Her flower.**_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **{Three Years Later}**

It had been a long day; between several meetings and the drama of the RFA Messenger. Jumin Han read the newest messages in the chatroom, scanning for anything of note.

 _ **Failed my midterms fml T_T**_ Yoosung had typed with plenty of cry emojis, which had triggered a joking response from Seven about playing LOLOL too long.

Jumin rolled his eyes before replying. _**If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.**_

As Yoosung, Seven, and Zen continued on the topic, Jumin replied on autopilot … before everything went to hell.

 _ **Wait!**_ Seven had stopped the flow of conversation. _**I think someone entered the chat room;;**_

Jumin's eyes grew wide as he read the name that had appeared in the chat. . . It _couldn't_ be…

 _ **Kohina ...?**_ He typed curiously, as the rest of the RFA members panicked and began to threaten the newcomer. He took a deep breath. Kohina was a common enough name. He wouldn't let it affect him. . .

 _ **Quit shitting around,**_ he typed with annoyance. _**Kohina ... Who are you? Reveal yourself, stranger.**_

Finally the stranger answered: _**Reveal yourselves first. I'm the most confused one here...**_

As the newcomer sent her message, a new icon popped up on the screen. Instead of a profile picture or selfie, a flash of pink filled Jumin's gaze momentarily blinding him. After focusing hard on the image, he felt his heart flip and skip a beat.

A pink flower as delicate and lovely as a woman's kiss. . . A flower of remembrance and eternal love. A flower he had avoided for three years. . .

Jumin regarded the icon picture with a sentimental gaze, before the strangest sense of peace enveloped him. For a moment he felt as if someone were physically holding him tight, and filling him with hope.

 _Hope, love, peace_ , they were emotions he'd forgotten. But somehow, this stranger had brought them back to the surface of his soul. With nothing more than a picture and a name.

Jumin reclined back against the leather of the limousine thoughtfully. He was stuck in traffic after work, and had never been more grateful that he'd taken the time to check the chatroom. This stranger wasn't _his_ Kohina , that much he was certain of. But the effects of her appearance in the messenger had brought back his seamstress and made her _live._

Her loss had haunted him for three full years. . . But in just a moment, her dying promise had been fulfilled. The flower had given him peace, just as she said it would. And her presence didn't feel so far away, as it had. . .

 _She found me,_ he thought, with a small smile as he began to type out his next response in the chat. _She kept her promise. She's still here with me. . ._

What this odd turn of events would mean, Jumin Han could only guess. But he knew that he would meet it head on with conviction and faith. There was a future to rise to, and a new party to plan. And perhaps. . . another soul to connect with.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this marks the end of Pink Carnation! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was an emotional story, but one that I'm glad I wrote. Thank you all for reading, commenting, and following along!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Mystic Messenger (game, characters, franchise, etc.) Jumin Han, Elizabeth the 3rd, or your feels. ^^**


End file.
